Hot For Teacher
by Stear's Girl
Summary: PATTY-STEAR FIC.- Diminuto cuento rosa para celebrar a nuestra parejita nerd y homenajear a los maestros en su día. Espero sea de su agrado.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras y editoriales, yo sólo me los cojo (a algunos, jajajaja), para hacer estas locuras de fics. La canción que da título a este microfic es del grupo Van Halen._

_Este fic originalmente se llamaba "El Celular", por haber sido creado con motivo de un reto-fic lanzado en la Guerra Florida; que consistía en crear un cuentito relacionado al teléfono móvil._

**_Hoy "15 de Mayo" es el día del Maestro en México, por lo que quise hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones a este fic para que fuera un sencillo homenaje a la carrera magisterial._**

_Dedicado especialmente a mi adorado Gafas (profesor por oficio y vocación, dentro y fuera del aula), y al esposo de mi querida Lady Lyuva._

.-

* * *

.-

**HOT FOR TEACHER**

.-

Cuánto odiaba esos malditos aparatos. Su aversión hacia aquellos artilugios era directamente proporcional a la veneración que sentía por los archivos ahí almacenados: fotografías, videos cortos, mensajes de whatsapp.

Pero ese invento del demonio tenía su lado oscuro, uno que lastimaba todo su ser desde hace meses, con mensajes que oscilaban entre el amor apasionado y la indiferencia absoluta. Y al final, través de él alguien le llamó y con una voz fría e impersonal le hizo un anuncio que destruyó su vida. ¿Que se casaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué ganaba con haber alargado tanto una relación que según dijo, hacía mucho que no le satisfacía?

_-Hijo de p...-_ tres palabras que se habían convertido en una especie de mantra que repetía incesantemente, al igual que escuchar una y otra vez la canción _Jody_ de Jeff Beck; simplemente porque era "su canción" favorita de los dos.

Imbécil.

Él no parecía estar tan "descontento" cuando le inundaba el celular de SMS y whatsapps urgiéndola a verse, le daba igual el día o la hora. Ella, enamorada y necesitada de cariño, iba rápidamente a su encuentro. Unas horas de sexo, un poco de charla, y cada uno para su casa. Ese hombre le había aclarado desde el principio de su particular relación que era un _ser libre_ y que no estaba preparado para ningún tipo de compromiso; pero curiosamente ella estaba condicionada a estar siempre disponible para él... como si estuvieran comprometidos.

Lo más humillante de todo fue enterarse por la prensa de con quién se casaba. Fue la boda del año: el maduro cantante consolidado y su joven **novio** desconocido. Ese joven que hasta unas horas atrás había sido su "amigo con derechos". ¿Era realmente un gay con problemas para asumir su identidad -como lo dijo en la entrevista- o estaba fingiendo serlo por la ambición de sacarle algunos millones al decadente intérprete? Nunca lo sabría. Pero el sentimiento de asco y vergüenza la acompañaría por siempre.

Tuvo que pedir una incapacidad por depresión en el trabajo, y recién había regresado a su empleo. Sus compañeros eran discretos, pero ella sabía que a sus espaldas murmuraban toda clase de rumores sobre ella, o sobre aquel guapo galán que a veces iba a buscarla en su preciosa moto.

_-Claro, sólo así se explica que aquel chico anduviera con La Gordita. Sólo eran apariencias...-_ comentó una de sus compañeras, envidiosa de aquella relación.

Una tarde, la joven había vuelto del trabajo y estaba regodeándose en su amargura devorando un litro de helado cuando precisamente el celular sonó. No contestó, ni lo hizo en las dos horas siguientes a pesar de recibir catorce insistentes llamadas. A la número quince, decidió contestar para poner en su sitio a ese payaso.

_-¿Diga? ¡Deje de molestarme!- _contestó de mala gana.

_-¿Pues con quién hablo? ¿No es servicio al cliente de Libros Tesla?_- un irritado pero amable hombre preguntó.

-¡Obviamente no!- le gritó con exaspero la voz femenina.

_-Lo siento... yo..._

_-Mire, déjeme en paz, no estoy en mi mejor momento para encajar errores ajenos._

Se hizo un silencio en los dos lados de la línea que se rompió con las carcajadas de ambos. Alguien reía de nervios por su despiste; y del otro lado, la risa hilarante era un desahogo. Y a los dos les hizo bien. Hablaron de otros asuntos triviales unos minutos más; y poco a poco rebajaron la tensión.

La persona al otro lado de la línea volvió a disculparse encarecidamente y finalmente colgó dejando a la chica más tranquila.

,-

* * *

,-

Unos momentos después, en la otra punta de la ciudad un par de chicos discutían sobre hacer o no algo.

_-¿Tú eres tonto? ¡Te va a dar con la puerta en las narices!_

_-Es igual, hay feeling, lo sé. Hermano, esta vez de que sale, sale. Además, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. ¿No crees?_

A su hermano menor le exasperaba ese optimismo a prueba de bombas del que hace gala el joven, pero a la vez le enternece y admira. Lleva sabe Dios cuántos fiascos sentimentales y sigue erre que erre. Cuando colgó el número equivocado, le vio rebuscar por internet y teclear frenético en su celular hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Lo que fuera que haya capturado su interés, lo tenía realmente emocionado.

Al día siguiente, sobre el mediodía, ella estaba muy atareada con su trabajo. Esos niños parecían haber desayunado quince tazas de café cada uno y le era imposible controlarlos. Para colmo, llamaron a la puerta. Ella fingió no escuchar y siguió bregando con los infantes, pero la puerta no paraba de taladrar sus oídos.

Harta, fue a atender la puerta mientras la algarabía de chiquillos se pintaban el cuerpo con las acuarelas o devoraban los lápices de cera y la plastilina. Muy propio de su edad preescolar, y más cuando su profesora lleva semanas _zombie_ sin poderlos controlar. En el pasillo estaba un mensajero que llevaba un alegre arreglo floral multicolor en el que dominaban los claveles.

_-¿Es usted Patricia O'Brien?_

_-Sí... ¿qué es esto?-_dice cogiendo el arreglo y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio. Cuando se da cuenta del error, ya es tarde: los pequeños demonios están mirando las flores con mirada depredadora. Apenas si alcanza a recoger el arreglo y sostenerlo en su regazo. El mensajero ríe divertido, pero ella no le ve, ocupada en controlar a esos gremlins.

_-Es un regalo, señorita... y trae una tarjeta._

La chica se apresura a sacar como puede la nota guardada en el sobre, y lee su contenido.

_"Hola, Patricia... ¿querrías tomar un café conmigo? Es para disculparme..."_

Por un momento se conmovió, pero sólo fue recordar la cerdada que le hizo y le volvió a hervir la sangre. Rompió la tarjeta furiosa mientras mascullaba toda clase de improperios.

_-¿Disculparte? ¿A estas alturas? ¿Y crees que con un maldito café se arregla todo? ¡Que te den!_

Se dirigió al mensajero que llevaba el hermoso ramo y se lo devolvió.

_-¡Dile a quien ha mandado esto que las ponga en su tumba!_

-_¿Cómo?_

_-No sé, regálalas, revéndelas, tú sabrás. No quiero nada de ese cerdo._

El mensajero parpadeaba desconcertado por la expresión tristeza y el enfado de la chica. Ella creyó que esperaba una propina, y del pantalón sacó su monedero para darle un billete de baja denominación.

Sin embargo, el joven rechazó el dinero.

_-¿Patricia? Quien te haya hecho tanto daño no ha sido el que envió las flores._

_-¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Porque no soy mensajero. Las he comprado yo mismo y te las he traído para disculparme por mi error de ayer con el teléfono..._

La chica por fin se dio tiempo de mirar con atención al agraciado joven que había confundido con un mensajero. Lo encontró guapísimo con esos cálidos ojos castaños tras sus gafas y ese aire intelectual, desenfadado y tierno. El chico le ofrecía una radiante sonrisa que destilaba sinceridad, no aquella de falsa sonrisa su ex, como de vendedor de coches usados.

De los puros nervios la chica volvió a echarse a reír a carcajadas. El joven extendió la mano y se presentó.

_-Alistair Cornwell... maestro de física por las mañanas, estudiante de doctorado por las tardes e inventor aficionado los fines de semana... Encantado. Supe tu nombre porque averigüé algunos contactos a través de tu whatsapp, y me pareciste preciosa. Lo siento por mi atrevimiento._

_-Patricia... oh, no tiene caso presentarme si ya sabes mi nombre, jeje... Encantada también._

_-¿Profesora de preescolar?_

_-Bueno, lo intento, pero esta mañana he estado a punto de sacar el látigo y domar a estas fierecillas._

_-Pues te aseguro que tu trabajo es más difícil que el mío. Yo doy clases en una preparatoria, y al menos aquellos orangutanes saben ir al baño solos._

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, un "pequeño gremlin" se acerca pidiendo ser llevado al baño, y con la manita llena de acuarela imprime una huella multicolor en el pantalón de la chica. Los dos jóvenes vuelven a reírse con ganas.

Tras llevar al niño a los aseos y de paso limpiar su pantalón, Patricia encuentra en el quicio de su aula de preescolar al joven, que sigue sonriéndole esperanzado.

_-¿Aceptarás entonces el café-disculpa?_

_-Sí, en cuanto suene el timbre y estos pequeños revoltosos se vayan a casa. No queda mucho._

En efecto, en menos de diez minutos sonó la campana. Y Patricia volvió a ser la envidia de otras profesoras del colegio, al salir del brazo de aquel guapo joven que le había traído flores.

.

* * *

.

A partir de ese día no hubo más romances clandestinos, ni abandonos, ni desprecios, ni migajas de amor. Y no más dietas. A Stear le encanta el trasero de su chica, pero sobre todo está enamorado de su corazón y su mente privilegiada. Comparten gustos y se desahogan mutuamente contándose anécdotas de su ejercicio diario como maestros, mientras escuchan su música favorita y corrigen trabajos o planean clases.

Él ya no tuvo que avergonzarse de su colección de muñecos de Star Wars y Hot Wheels, ni ella de sus gadgets de Big Bang Theory o Dr Who. Stear podía ir tranquilamente con su chica llevando puesta alguna de sus adoradas camisetas de Nikola Tesla, y Patricia podía comer a sus anchas aunque cogiera algún kilito de más. Los dos se aman y aceptan tal cual son.

Patricia sigue odiando los celulares, pero no por los malos recuerdos, sino porque son demasiado complicados para ella. Así que deja que su Stear sea quien suba a la red todas las fotos que quieren compartir, especialmente las de su pequeño hijo que ha nacido hace pocos meses. Mira complacida la imagen del celular, donde su niño aparece sonriendo, y feliz, besa a su marido: ese hombre que le ha demostrado con hechos y no con palabras, el inmenso amor y respeto que le tiene como profesional y como mujer.

,-

**FIN  
©MorenetaC/Stear's Girl**

* * *

.-

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.


End file.
